7 minutos no paraíso?
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Pra ajudar Asuna e Takamichi a ficarem juntos, Haruna sugere que joguem "7 minutos no paraíso" No guarda-roupa de Ayaka. Entretanto, ao mandar um convite para o Takamichi, Asuna não imaginava que o bilhete tinha ido para Negi sem querer. T por precaução.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**7 minutos no paraíso?**

Quando se está namorando ou pretende juntar duas pessoas, uma das brincadeiras que fazem é uma chamada "7 minutos no paraíso". E pra conquistar o Takahata-sensei, foi justamente essa brincadeira que Asuna concordou em fazer... o que trouxe algumas confusões.

Pra comemorar 10 anos de formatura da antiga turma 3A, Ayaka teve a ideia de convidar ex-colegas e professores pra uma festa em sua casa. Entre eles, estava Negi e, lógico, Takamichi.

Ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, o coração de Asuna voltou a bater forte, mesmo estando com 25 anos. Estava novamente apaixonada por seu sensei, mas agora era ex-sensei e nada os impedia de ficarem juntos, certo?

Entretanto, não tinha ideia pra poderem ficar juntos, então foi pedir conselhos para sua amiga Haruna, que era boa em bancar o cupido.

**Haruna: **Por que não aplica o jogo do "7 minutos no paraíso"?

**Asuna: ***surpresa* Que jogo é esse? Nunca ouvi falar!

**Haruna: **É quando um casal fica dentro de um armário por 7 minutos e podem ter "momentos"!

**Asuna: ***animada* Ah, entendi! Gostei da ideia! Mas como vou convidá-lo sem que ele me trate como sua ex-aluna e, por isso, recuse o convite?

**Haruna: **Você não precisa convidá-lo pessoalmente! Apenas mande um bilhete convidando-o e assine como "você-sabe-quem"! Provavelmente ele irá achar que foi Shizuna-sensei, mas é só você se revelar pra ele depois que o jogo acabar, entendeu?

Asuna concordou e escreveu o bilhete. Tinha em mente usar o guarda-roupa de Ayaka para o jogo, mas é óbvio que perguntou à loira primeiro se poderia usá-lo. Com a resposta afirmativa de Ayaka, colocou seu plano em prática.

Após escrever o bilhete, pretendia deixá-lo na mesa onde comiam os professores. Como não tinha ninguém sentado ainda, ninguém impediu Asuna de colocar o bilhete no lugar onde Takamichi sentaria. Sabia do lugar porque cada um tinha o nome.

**Asuna: ***saíndo do salão* _Tomara que ele não demore pra ler o bilhete!_

Entretanto, quando Evangeline chegou a festa num teletransporte, soprou vento e o bilhete foi parar no lugar onde Negi sentava. Mas Asuna não havia visto, pois já tinha ido pro quarto da Ayaka.

Negi foi sentar em seu lugar, depois de 2 minutos. Já estava com 21 anos e, de acordo com Evangeline, era a cara do pai, mas de óculos.

**Negi: ***notando o bilhete e abrindo-o* _O que é isso? "Me encontre dentro do guarda-roupa do quarto da Ayaka para jogarmos 7 minutos no paraíso! Assinado, Você-sabe-quem"?_

Negi achou a letra do bilhete familiar, mas na hora, não pensou que se trata-se de Asuna. Namorava Nodoka há 2 anos, então é óbvio que achou que o bilhete fosse dela.

Dando de ombros, Negi saiu discretamente do salão e foi para o quarto de Ayaka. Pra ter certeza, deu uma batida de leve na porta do guarda-roupa.

**Asuna: ***disfarçando a voz* Entre, sensei!

Asuna não se preocupou em dizer sensei, pois Shizuna chamava Takamichi assim às vezes. E como Negi era ex-professor de Nodoka, este também não estranhou.

Negi entrou no guarda-roupa e, assim que fechou a porta, sentiu braços rodeando seu pescoço. Logo, a dona do braço o puxou para um beijo longo e suave.

Negi ficou surpreso. Nodoka nunca havia sido tão direta. Nas poucas vezes que namoraram longe do olhar dos outros, ela era tímida e ele que normalmente tomava a iniciativa.

**Negi: ***retribuíndo o beijo*_ Acho que Nodoka está querendo variar, já que nunca jogamos 7 minutos no paraíso antes!_

Asuna por outro lado, arrepiou-se quando sentiu mãos a segurando delicadamente pela cintura.

**Asuna: ***bagunçando os cabelos dele* _Será que Takahata-sensei percebeu que sou eu? Bom, tanto faz! Mesmo que não, depois que o jogo acabar, ele vai saber que era eu que ele beijava!_

Entretanto, o jogo não chegou a durar 7 minutos, por causa de um detalhe que entregou tudo. Negi segurou as mãos de Asuna e tirou-as delicadamente de seus cabelos. Em seguida, virou-a de costas pra ele e começou a beijá-la no pescoço.

**Asuna: ***gemendo* Hum... Ta... Takahata-sensei...

Ao ouvir o nome de seu ex-colega de trabalho, Negi parou de beijá-la no pescoço. Percebeu, na hora, que tinha alguma coisa errada.

**Negi: ***confuso* Takahata-sensei? Como assim?

**Asuna:** *chocada ao reconhecer a voz* NEGI-BOZU?

**Negi: ***igualmente chocado* ASUNA-SAN?

Os dois saíram pra fora do guarda-roupa e olharam um para o outro, mais vermelhos que um tomate.

**Negi: **Eu pensei que fosse a Nodoka!

**Asuna: **E eu pensei que fosse o Takahata-sensei! Não entendo como o bilhete que escrevi pra ele foi parar contigo!

**Negi: **Quando aparecermos no salão, vai ser difícil explicar o que houve!

Dito e feito. Todo mundo notou quando eles entraram no salão juntos. Negi foi pra perto de Nodoka e esta deixou a timidez de lado e foi direta.

**Nodoka: ***cruzando os braços* Negi-sensei, pode me explicar o que houve?

**Negi: **Nodoka...

Negi não sabia nem como se explicar para a namorada. No final, foi isso que saiu de sua boca:

**Negi: **Eu posso te garantir, Nodoka: o que aconteceu no guarda-roupa vai ficar no guarda-roupa e não será mais comentado!

FIM!


End file.
